Dancing in the Streets
by mouseclick815
Summary: This is after the crash and Kate is not in jail na dAna is not dead. Hre , kate and shannon and claire all move into a big house not knowing what live across from them
1. Chapter 1

Dancing in the Streets 

AN: k this is after they got rescued. Kate not in jail and Ana is living.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

It was their first day in the suburbs and so far moving a couch had resulted in two trips to the hospital. Shannon and Claire where inside fighting about what kind of food that Aaron should eat. Then outside Ana and Kate were moving furniture in, because they couldn't afford movers. And weren't aloud to ask the neighbours because as Shannon stated, " they would only help us because they would just wanna get some." And of course Shannon got hey way.

Just has Ana and Kate were moving the table and chairs in , their neighbour from across the street came over. The girls had noticed him because of his big house and giant window in the living room of the house.

"Howdy" he said with an accent.

"Hey " the girls said at the same time.

"Umm do you need some help? U now with a a severely sprained foot and a broken finger moving furniture would just make it worst" he said.

"Hi nice to meet you to my names Ana and that's Kate and the two things identical to doorknobs is Claire and Shannon." Ana said with attitude, but then got a chair cushion thrown at her by Kate.

"It slipped" Kate said giggling

"Slipped my ass, anyways would you like to come in for coffee I am sure the blondes figured out how to make that by now." said Ana

"ANA didn't your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers" Kate said in this childish voice.

"my moms dead"

"really sorry" kate said

"no shes not , and what do you mean he's not a stranger we just spent like five minutes talking him "

"um Ana we don't even now his name " Kate said

"yes we do ,don't we right umm…."

"sawyer "

"right his name sawyer , you didn't cacht his anem " ana said

"What ever so do you want some coffee? Kate asked

"Sure" sawyer said

After a long talk over coffee and sawyer had just shut the door all they could hear is

"He is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot "Shannon yelled

"I agree," they all said

"And the chase is on Claire said.

AN:hope you like and review and this is dedicated to my sister who has to share an aparment with a slob teeheeteeheee picket.


	2. Dinner

Dancing in the Streets 

A\N:k well here the next chapter .

It had been a week since they saw him, they all were in aw , well that's what Shannon told them when she burnt there supper .

"We need to make him dinner," Shannon said

"I am up to that but as long as your not cooking " Ana yelled from the kitchen were she was feeding their newly bought German Shepard puppy named lucky.

"Well I have the kindergarten welcome party next Tuesday and self defence next 9 Wednesdays. "Said Claire

" I have to fill in for Joey at the surf shop then have a surf class for the new surfers on Monday." Ana said.

"Then I have boxing on Thursday " Kate said

" ooooh and I have back to back dance lessons on Thursday"

"Well I guess that leaves Friday for dinner" Claire said

" Claire it is Wednesday and he looks like he plans ahead and it is Friday night he probably already has plans, " Kate said

"not for long" Shannon said before grabbing the phone .

" Hello is this sawyer.. Ya hi……. We were wondering if you 'd let us cook you dinner next Friday night……. Your free … great ….. See ya then bye " and after that the world they once new was screwed.

"So what are we cooking him? "Kate said

" I don't now how to cook k.d. Let alone a fancy meal" Claire said picking up Aaron from the crib.

"We could order pizza"

"Ana we are not ordering pizza for that manly, strong, hot, sexy, did I say hott "Shannon said

" Uh uh he is my man " Claire said

And soon after that it was a total cat fight, which led Ana and Kate to fend for Aaron. But then they soon realized Kate had said" so were ordering pizza then"

"Yup " said Ana.

A\N : yes I now very sorry it is short but I couldn't think of anything else to write and sorry sorry sorry.


End file.
